The Room of Requirement
by PancakesAndSunshine
Summary: Set in the sixth book/movie, One-Shot: Hermione decides to slip into the Room of Requirement just for one night; to escape. What happens when she runs into none other than Draco Malfoy? R&R please!


**Author's Note: Hello, Harry Potter Fandom! This is my first Harry Potter fic, even though HP is most definitely my life. Anyway. This is set during their sixth year when Ron and Hermione are in their little spat. Enjoy this Dramione fic, yeah?**

**Disclaimer: My queen/goddess/almighty leader Miss J.K. Rowling owns everything. **

Hermione Granger quietly slipped out of the girls' quarters in the Gryffindor tower. She froze as she heard Kaehla McKee, a first-year, stirring in her sleep. Realizing that Kaehla was asleep, she continued on to the common room and ever so gingerly swung the Fat Lady's portrait just wide enough so she could slip through.

As soon as she made it safely into the corridors, she drew out her wand and promptly spoke "Lumos!" The tip immediately gave off a small orb of light as she guided herself to the wall on which the door to the Room of Requirement would appear. She stood in front of it and waited. She then heard a creaking noise as the door spread. She quickly ran in but gasped when a figure was already standing there.

"Draco?" she said, louder than expected. The stern blonde whipped around, obviously expecting to come face-to-face with a professor.

"Mudblood," he spat.

"Would you mind _not _calling me that?" she asked with sarcastic kindness.

"What the hell are you doing here, anyway?" he asked, not meeting her eyes.

"I could ask you the same thing!" she cried indignantly.

"Well, Granger, I asked you first," he replied, slightly more calm.

"Fine. I just came here to… Escape from things," she told him carefully.

"Good enough. I'm here to… Well… Yeah. Escape from things, I guess you could put it that way," he admitted quietly.

Hermione was shocked that he was opening up to her.

"Oh," she said back stiffly.

"Is everything, you know. Alright with you and Weasley?" he asked.

She was taken aback.

"Um, I suppose. You and… And Pansy?" she inquired. He ran his hand through his hair. She internally sighed, but then scorned herself a moment later.

"Not really. She sets my teeth on edge on a daily basis. I wish I could just, you know…" he trailed off. He knew Hermione wasn't one for violence.

"Ah. I know," she said.

"Yeah. I-I'll leave you to yourself, then," he said awkwardly.

"No! Don't go!" she exclaimed, her voice echoing in the room.

"What?" he asked in disbelief.

"I-It's kind of nice to have somebody to converse with," she said, looking down and blushing. He walked up to where she was sitting.

"Touché," he replied with a small grin. He scooted over next to her, their hands nearly touching.

"Why do you hate me?" she blurted out. Immediately, she covered her mouth. Draco's head snapped up.

"I-What are you talking about?" he asked.

"N-nothing, Draco," she said.

"Gran-I mean, Hermione, I don't hate you," he confessed. A warm glow spurned in the pit of her stomach. She looked down.

"Oh. Well, as much as it may seem, I don't hate you either. And, I apologize for punching you in the face," she giggled. He let out a small laugh.

"Yeah. It's alright," he replied. She kept giggling, causing him to chuckle. They then both began to laugh uncontrollably. They stopped short and looked each other in the eye. It was dark in the room, the two of them barely being able to see each other's faces. Draco pulled out his wand and flicked it to the left, still staring intently into Hermione's eyes. Orbs of light began to float around them.

"Wow. This is beautiful, Draco," she whispered, almost to herself.

"Just like you," he said, just as quietly. She blushed madly.

He grabbed her hand. Seeing the look on her face, he dropped it immediately, but she just placed it back in hers.

"You must think I'm absolutely mad right now," she grinned. He shook his head and pulled her closer, his hands on her waist and her arms around his neck. They began to start on some sort of slow dance. Hermione ghosted her hands on the nape of his neck. It sent a tingling chill down his spine.

"Hermione," he murmured.

"Yes?" She grinned.

"Would you Stupefy me if I kissed you right now?" he asked slyly.

"Let's find out," she quipped back. She went straight for his lips, advancing to wrapping her legs around his waist. He placed his hands under her thighs, lifting her up. They tangled themselves for what seemed like forever until they came up for air.

"Guess not, eh?" he winked. Hermione took deep, ragged breaths before going back in for more. Never had she thought that she would be here, wasting away the night with Draco Lucius Malfoy.

**The End**


End file.
